The 72nd Hunger Games: Dayna Marshe
by reginad99
Summary: Dayna Marshe is a 15 year old girl from district 4. She is reaped into the 72nd annual Hunger Games. What will happen to poor Dayna? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 - District 4

I wake up. Normally I am happy to wake up. happy to start a new day. But not today. Today is the day of the reaping.

I live in district 4, I am 14 years old and I look like any other girl From my district. I have sandy blonde hair and tan skin, just like everyone else.

I walk down the stairs to see my family all sitting around our kitchen table. I have of course, my mother and father, and my two younger sisters, Allison and Kaylee. they are twin 11 year olds. They are lucky, they have one last year before the Capitol can take their lives away, by putting them in a fight to the death. We eat in relative silence, as we always do on reaping day. I have my name in that bowl three times today. My chance is as good as ever. We aren't to head to town square until 12 noon so we have a lot of spare time beforehand. Before we leave my mother leaves my dress on my bed. I really would love this dress, it is a beautiful blue color. The color of the ocean I so love. I would love it if it were for another occasion. But it's not.

As we head to the square, my family goes and stands behind, while I go to sign in. Once everyone is settled, our district escort, Rupalia Keene, starts of with a 'very special film' about the rebellion and all of that that I have learned in school 1,000,000 times. Then, she moves to the reaping ball for the girls.

"Ladies first!" She announces in her very annoying high pitched Capitol accent.

Rupalia does an excellent job at making everyone wait for their tribute, as she slowly circles her perfectly manicured hand around the bowl. Finally, she chooses a white slip of paper. She makes extra precaution to open it just right and to read the name loud and clear into the microphone. I don't think I hear her right when she says the name.

It's Dayna Marshe

* * *

I am still in complete shock when the peacekeepers bring me up on stage. I am in shock while Rupalia chooses a boy, I don't have time to wish for any of my friends not to be reaped.

She reads the name.

"Aiden Winters!" She calls in her disgusting Capitol voice.

I scan the crowd for the child and I see the small 12 year old walking toward the stage.

Then, from the 18 year old section, I hear a shout.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Shouts the voice.

I can see the relief fill poor Aiden's face.

As I turn to see who the volenteer is, and i can feel my face turn pale. It is King Rider.

He is the town butcher's son, and he is strong and very muscular. He will make a very big opponent...I can see him as a career. As he makes his way up to the stage, I think of something. Why didn't anyone volunteer for me? Why didn't I get the relief that little Aiden got? Almost EVERY year there is a girl volunteer. But this year, none?

King makes his way up to the stage and Rupalia tells us to shake hands.

We do and King gives me a friendly nod. I wonder if we would of ever been friends.

Probabaly not, but I will never know.

We are going into the arena.

* * *

Rupalia shows us into the Justice Building where I sit in a room with a very expensive set of leather chairs. This is where I will wait for my friends and family to visit me for the last time. But I know they won't say that.

Suddenly, my parents and two wailing sisters are pushed into the room. My mother is sobbing but trying to maintain her composure. My father sits on the chair next to me with a hint of urgency in his blue eyes.

"Get to a trident." He tells me.

I try to say something but I only give a faint mumble and give my head a nod of agreement.

You see, my father is one of the main spear-fishers here in the district. So therefore, he is teaching me as well. Ever since Finnick Odair won the 65th Hunger games 7 years ago, they almost always have a few tridents in the cornucopia. They don't want sponsors spending that much on gifts, I guess.

Next my mother comes up to me and let's me sit in her lap, like I did when I was little.

"You need a district token." She states

I nod again.

"Sure I guess.. But I don't have one" I manage to stammer out.

She smiled slightly. The tears not flowing as fast now.

"That's why I will give you this."

I open my mouth in shock when my mother pulls out something I recognize.

It is a beautiful sandy brown leather bracelet with small beads and shells embellished inside.

I know for a fact my grandfather gave this to her before he died. My mother cherishes it and I am still in utter shock when she slips it onto my wrist.

"Ttthank you... Mom" I manage to say before I feel the tears coming. I stop them though. I don't want my opponents to think I'm weak.

My mother smiles and says "your sisters want to tell you something."

My mother stands up to stand with my father as Allison and Kaylee make their way over to me.

"Hey." They say in unison as they do so much.

I smile and say back to them "Hi..."

Allison starts- "I just want you to know..."

"...that we are routing for you" Kaylee finishes.

They do that a lot too.

"I know." I state.

"I just want you to know that I know you can win." Kaylee says matter-of-factly.

Allison nods in a agreement and says "Yes, you can use a trident. And you are ammmmaziiiiing at it too."

I laugh a bit at her still childish words. I feel bad I won't be able to see them grow up.

I know I shouldn't think about that, but really? What tribute doesn't?

Suddenly, the peacekeepers come in to take my family away. I give them all one last hug and my father yells "See you soon, honey!"

I hear my mother and sisters give out one more sob before they are gone.

They didn't say goodbye. They are trying to comfort me, but what's the use.

2 minuites later, my best friend Lizzy Saylor comes running into the room.

She spins me into a hug before I hug her tightly back. You see, she has been my best friend since year one. We have so much in common, and our fathers work together.

She sits me down on the chair and sits next to me.

"Day, you need to get to a trident."

I smile at the similar words that I have only heard moments ago.

"My father told me the same thing."

But, her face remains serious.

"I have seen how you use that trident. You have incredible aim, Dayna."

I look up to face her. "But what If they don't have a tri.."

She interrupts me. "They will. After how Finnick won, they always have one."

"Thanks, Liz." I smile and hug her one last time before the peacekeepers come in to take her away.

"I'm betting on you!" She shouts, and then she is gone.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Train

I am ushered out of the room by Rupalia. And I see King being ushered out as well. He gives me a small smile.  
I just decided.  
If I don't win, I want him to.  
We get to the train station and we are left to sit in the most fancy and expansive room I have ever seen. There are probably 5 glass chandlers, and ornate glass plates and glasses on each table.

Suddenly, my heart flips. I see the sea green eyes and bronze hair of the one and only, Finnick Odair. I blush as I think about how I used to have a HUGE crush on him.  
I forgot that he would be mentoring King.  
Behind him I see a young women, who I recognize to be Annie Cresta. She won the 70th games 2 years ago by being the best swimmer after the arena flooded.

They make their way over to us in not a sense of urgency, but in a friendly demeanor.

Finnick sits across from me while Annie sits across from King. I realize she is only 1 or 2 years older than him.

King starts by introducing himself. Thank goodness. I couldn't of done that.  
"Hi. I'm King Rider." He says to Finnick first offering his hand. Then repeats to Annie.

Finnick leans over to me and offers his hand. I shake it and blush. "I'm Dayna Marshe. Then repeat to Annie.

Annie pipes up and states "do you two have any specific weapons of choice... It's fine if you don't..." She says looking at me.

King pipes up and says "At training in Four I was quite good with a sword. I am quite alright with throwing knives as well.

Finnick looks at me and says "and you Dayna? Do you have any weapons of choice?

I nod and stammer "Um... Tridents."

I see King's head turn to look at me and I can see a glimmer of something in Finnicks eye. Is it suprise? Or is it laughter? is it joy? I don't really know.

"Are you any good?" Finnick says excitedly.

I can feel King and Annie's eyes on me.  
I shrug and say "Well, my father is one of the main Spear-fishers in our district. He has been teaching me for the past few years. Everyone who watches me says I have good aim... So I will believe them."

"I believe ya, but we want the game makers to tell you that." Finnick says with a wink.

Then, we stand and Rupalia, Finnick and Annie show us to our rooms. I stand there open mouthed at the Fancy-ness of the room. There are little buttons for everything everywhere. I nod goodbye to everyone, and smile to King and mumble "see ya later."  
I close the door, sit on my bed and for the first time all day, cry.

* * *

When Annie comes to get me for dinner, I reluctantly change into a more casual outfit, Jeans and a blue tank top.  
I make my way to the dining car and stand open mouthed for the third time in one day.  
There was a feast for an entire army on this one table. There was soup and vegetables and bread and most importantly, filet mignon steak. I have only had this a few times in my life.  
Even though we are one of the richest districts, we eat mostly fish. Not that I complain.  
I sit at the table and serve myself a little of everything. I eat the steak and feel like I have gone to heaven. It is juicy and delicious. I think it is directly imported here from district 10.

King speaks up and asks a question. "Mr Odair... Erm.. I mean Finnick, do you think I will be able I join with the careers?"

Finnick sets down his food and once he is done eating, he says "Yes, King we will. I will talk to Brutus and Gloss about it."

Brutus and Gloss are the male mentors from district 1 and 2. Our fellow career districts.

Annie says something I was very surprised to hear from her, she is very quiet. "Maybe, if Dayna is as good as she says she is, we can have her in with the careers as well. Even if you don't volunteer doesn't not make you a career."

I blush at the statement and say "me...? Annie... I don't know really..."

I can see King looking curiously at me, smiling. Maybe he wants me as a career? I don't know. I'm not good at reading people.

Finnick speaks for Annie. "If you are as good as you say you are. You will easily have a spot with the careers.

Once dinner is over, I walk to my bedroom and get ready for bed. I know in the morning we will be relatively close to the Capitol. I know Finnick and Annie will probably make King and I watch the Reapings from the other districts, to observe our opponents. I lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. This will be a long night.

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling more rested then I thought I would. The clock o next to me says it is 7:46. I wake get up out of my bed, and undress. I step into the bathroom, and gasp. This room is huge with a gigantic corner jet bathtub. There is a complete SEPARATE shower as well. I step into the shower and it takes me a minute to figure out how to work it. I start to wash myself and notice all the buttons on the wall in the shower. I press one and a soap that smells like flowers is sprayed onto my body. I could get used to this.

I step out of the shower and search for a brush to detangle my hair. I then see a button which says under it: 'Detangle.' I press the button and I gasp as a spray comes down that completely detangles my hair.

I slip back into my room and find clothes that I want to wear. I find a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. I head down to breakfast to find that King hasn't arrived here yet. What I do see is Finnick and Annie sitting together. With Annie's hands over her ears and Finnick has his arms around her, trying to coax her back to reality, I guess. I am watching from behind the corner as King approaches me with a Puzzled look on his face. I point to our mentors and put my finger over my mouth, to tell him 'shhhh…'

A moment passes with King and I standing quietly behind the corner of the dining hall, when I can see Annie come back to reality. King nods at me and we then walk into the room and sit down, not mentioning what we saw.

Finnick is the first to speak, for, I think King was a bit shocked by these morning events. "So you two, we should be to the capitol in about 1 or 2 hours so pack up anything you two have with you. We will get everything started once we get to the training center."

Annie speaks next. "Once we get to the training center, we will bring you to our floor. Then, we will discuss the further events. Today will be a lazy day for you two because most of the districts wont be at the capitol until later today."

King and I nod simultaneously as a Blond girl… I believe she is an avox, brings in our breakfast. I nod a thank you to her. She only stares back at me. I wish I knew what she was saying. I am horrible at reading people.

Breakfast is delicious and consists of many delicious foods. There are eggs, toast, jam, marmalade, and bacon, anything you can imagine.

Breakfast is over and we all head to the living part of the train to watch a recap of all of the readings. From District 1, there are 2 volunteers. A Blonde girl, very pretty, the announcer says her name is Diamond. The names that they have there are so weird. Yet, she seems deadly, and so does the boy, Xander. The Boy and Girl from 2 look to be a brother and sister pair, they both have identical brown eyes and Light brown hair. Their names are Willa and Griffin. They look very lethal stepping up on stage. No one really catches my eye except a very strong and muscular looking girl from 10. I also see a small 13 year old from 7, I know she won't stand much of a chance in the games. The careers seem very strong this year, and I know they will be very cunning and dangerous. The careers will probably ask the girl from 10 to join if she has any experience with weapons, and being from 10, (livestock) she probably does. We turn the TV off just in time to see all windows outside go black from being in a tunnel. I know this probably means we are near the capitol for, the capitol is in a place once known as 'The Rockies.' This being said, the capitol is located in the middle of a giant mountain range.

We come out of the tunnel and King and I gasp. I can see it, For the first time. High buildings scraping the sky, the sun seems to glow off of them.

This is it. This is the capitol.


	3. Chapter 3 - Arriving to the Capitol

**Hey Guys! Sorry I took a month to update... :( I was not very inspired i guess. Well... Happy thanksgiving!**

* * *

We only see the capitol for a few moments until the train takes us into a tunnel. I assume we are under a mountain for; the capitol is in a place which used to be called the Rocky Mountains. What a strange name for a bunch of mountains. We come out of the tunnel moments later to be in some sort of a train station. There are people from the capitol everywhere screaming our names. I am standing at the window and staring out, looking at the outrageous fashion choices of the capitol. Died skin and hair is just the least of it. Some of the people are so medically altered; I can barely tell they are actual people.

I turn to Annie and ask "Should I wave?"

She nods her head in approval as I turn back around to wave to the capitol people. Who are now screaming our names loudly. So loud I can hear it clearly through the thick glass of the train. I turn my head slightly to King, careful not to stop waving and making eye contact with the crowd outside. I see he isn't waving. He is only staring at the crowd outside the window, smiling only slightly. I guess he is trying to pull of the "Tough Guy" strategy, and I can see him winning with that for; he looks the part.

After a minute or so of waving, we are ushered off of the heavily guarded train by Rupalia with Finnick and Annie slightly behind us. There are cameras everywhere and screaming people as well. It is very overwhelming, I don't know how famous people like President Snow deal with this all of the time. We are rushed of the train platform into a car, which drives us to the training center. We are the 4th closest district to the capitol, hence our name. This being said, we are the 4th pair of tributes only Diamond and Xander from 1, Willa and Griffin from 2 and the 2 tributes from 3. I don't know their names though. To my surprise the Tributes from 1 are standing in the lobby of the training center, scaring the two tributes from 3. Diamond is doing a great job at scaring the girl from 3, who only looks about a year younger than me. Xander is doing the same to the boy tribute from 3 as well. Willa and Griffin are nowhere to be seen. Huh. I would think they would be out here with District 1 scaring the others.

King gives Diamond and Xander a dirty look and looks Diamond straight in the eye and says to them "Leave off of them."

Diamond looks back at him with a look that even I can tell is fear. However, Xander looks back at King and says "Why do we have to listen to you four?"

I see King is looking like he wants to pummel him to the ground so I step forward before anything worse can happen. I surprise myself as I look up to Xander and tell him "You and your little friend better step off of them. This is supposed to be their week of preparation for this huge competition and you are scaring them out of their wits." I then turn to Diamond and say "Don't freak out but I think your hair is messed up." I look at the Tributes from 1 and they have their mouth agape. I turn around and notice that Finnick and Annie have their mouths open as well, I think Rupalia is about to pass out as I realize that the room has grown silent. I Turn to Finnick and ask as forceful as I can "Can we go upstairs now?"

Finnick hesitates for a moment then nods and says "Sure, just head towards that elevator."

I turn my head one more time to see Diamond trying to fix her hair in anyway. Priceless. King, Rupalia, Finnick, Annie and I all head toward the elevator in silence. I can feel dozens of eyes on me. But I keep walking. We all head into the elevator and Rupalia mutters "Press number 4." King is the one to reach out and press the number 4 on the elevator. I feel ourselves rising and on each floor there is a small *Ding. We reach the 4th floor and the door opens into a massive room. There is a fancy seating set with a giant television. There is a dining table on the other side. Then, there is another hallway leading to what I assume is the bedrooms. Rupalia tells us to come up to the couch to sit down. We all sit down and everyone stares at King and I.

Annie starts "You two really shouldn't have gone after them. I know they are jerks but you shouldn't have done that. It could have risked your chances of careers. Dayna, that was very brave of you and I am glad you covered for King." She laughs lightly. "He looks like he was about to push him into the ground."

King shifts in his seat on the couch. I can see he looks uncomfortable. I smile slightly and look at the ground in embarrassment.

Rupalia starts talking as well. "That was very rude what you two did! You need to have manners to be liked!"

To my delight Finnick rolls his eyes and says "Rup, you have to chill."

I can see Rupalia stiffen up at the nickname. I can tell she hates it. But it gets a laugh out of me. Rupalia gives me a stern look and I can see Finnick grinning. Annie and King are stifling laughs as well.

Annie speaks up. "As I said earlier today, we will have an abundance of time today. District 5 will be here any minute. But districts 11 & 12 won't be here till late this afternoon. So you have a free day."

Finnick finishes for Annie. "You all can go down to the lobby like the Kids from 1… but we saw how that went." He smirks. "But you can do whatever you want, just don't leave the building… or go onto other tributes floors."

King and I nod simultaneously. Finnick, Annie smile and bid us goodbye and Rupalia glares at us and whispers "Be Good."

King and I share a small smile and we head toward the elevator. I know we both have the same idea. We both want to go down to the lobby, to be with the tributes from 1. We both know they will love our company.

We head downstairs and heads turn when we enter the lobby. I guess 20 minutes isn't enough to forget our little episode. Annie was right; the 2 tributes from 5 are walking in. The girl is tall and very skinny with Strawberry Blonde hair, she looks to be about 16 or 17. The boy is shorter and skinny as well, with dark brown hair and he looks to be about my age. I see that the two Tributes from 2 are down in the lobby as well. I walk over to the girl, Willa and ask "Please, I beg you, don't make fun of these tributes; I have already had to deal with Ms. Glamorous over here."

She looks at me with a strange look on her face. It gives me a minute to get a good look at her. I already observed her brown hair and eyes to match, identical to her brother. But, I see that she is 17 or maybe 18. She speaks up. "Your Marshe… Dayna Marshe… District 4?"

I nod.

"Don't Worry…" She continues, "I don't want anything to do with that Rich Blonde. And I won't make fun of them. I may be from 2, but my brother and I don't believe scarring the tributes before the games."

I smile at her. "Come here, I want you to meet someone." I say.

She looks at me with a strange look on her face. "Ok." She says.

I bring her over to King and he looks warily at me. "King, this is Willa, District 2. Willa, this is King, from my district."

King looks at her and nods. She nods back. "You in with your brother this year?"

"Yeah, we decided that we both wanted to go in, it's our last year, so why not show pride for our district?"

"But don't you guys know that one or both of you will… you know…" I say.

"Yeah, we know. But it's worth it to show pride for District 2, like I just said." Willa says quietly. "GRIFFIN! COME HERE!" She shouts. It makes me jump.

I see Griffin was talking to his mentor. Brutus I believe his name is. He lifts his head and walks over to where we are all standing.

Willa walks over to her brother. "Griff… this is Dayna and King… from District 4… they don't like the jerks… ok… mainly Diamond from 1 either."

He looks at King and Nods. He is built fairly similar to King. He is strong and muscular. I could see them being related if their hair was the same color. (King has blonde hair) "Nice to meet you… and to see someone who has a hard time putting up with Ms. Luxury… I'd be surprised if she had any talent at all."

I smile. Even though I am going to probably die in 2 weeks, at least I will have new 'friends.'

"So when does training start?" King asks. I'm glad he did… Finnick and Annie didn't tell us when that was yet.

"In 2 days. Today is a free day for us, you probably know that. Tomorrow we will be devoting our time to the opening ceremonies. Then we will have training… you have any weapons of choice?" Willa says quickly. "I am told I am quite good with Spears."

"I am good with throwing Axes, throwing knives, anything like that." Griffin adds.

"I'm good with throwing knives as well. But I am best with Swords I have found." Griffin points out.

"Well…" Says Willa. "What do you do Dayna…? I know you didn't volunteer but… you seem like you are good at something."

"Erm... Tridents…" I stammer.

Griffin and Willa look at me in awe. I guess I'm a small girl to use such a big weapon. King looks happy. Almost like he is proud to have me from his district.

"Well that's good you have Finnick Odair as one of your mentors!" Griffin exclaims.

"well… Annie Cresta is my… um…" I say quickly before I am interrupted.

Diamond is making fun of the boy from 5. Won't she ever give up?

"I don't want to be part of another situation with Diamond, so I better leave… King you coming?" I ask.

He nods as I say goodbye to Willa and Griffin. "See you at the tribute parade!" I exclaim.

I feel stronger today. If I show the gamemakers I am good with a trident, I may have a spot with the careers.

Well… That was unexpected.

* * *

**Well... BYEE! I will try to update soon! :)**


End file.
